


He's coming for me (old)

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFRB AU [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Loss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is 11 and was 5 when his mother was killed in front of him. The murderer told Cody that he was coming for him soon enough. When his life starts to spiral out of control will he let the man who killed his mother kill him? Or will help come to him in the form of the people that he loves most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cody and Blade's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's POV

Yawning I sit up in bed and move my long blonde hair outta the way. Looking around my room I nod when I see no body came in when I was asleep. Sometimes they come into tell me that their back from a rescue in the middle of the night. 

I get out of bed and put my hair up in a pony tail. Opening my closet I grab a long sleeved shirt that had my favorite band on it. Three days grace. Grabbing a pair of jeans from my dresser drawer I start to change out of my pajamas.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
After putting my tennis shoes on I reach for the cereal and a bowl. Looks like everybody already ate. Without me. Again. 

I sigh and start eating breakfast. 

Today's the last day of school. Which means it's time for the talent show that I'm pretty sure no one from my family will come and see me in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
My head makes contact with my locker with a loud bang when I'm thrown into it. Looking up I regret it when the bully kicks me in the face. I let them beat me until the intercom comes on. 

_"Cody Burns it is your turn for rehearsal! Please make your way to room 13 please."_

They let me up and I rush to Room 13.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"CODY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" The music teacher asks seeing my bruised cheek and my bloody nose.

I give her a fake smile. "I fell off my hover board again." I say showing her my hover board/Emergency dispatch tablet. 

She huffs. "Be more careful. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for rehearsal!"

I nod and let her fix me up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I look out at the crowd and sigh not seeing my family. Someone picks me up in a big hug and let out a squeak. I turn and see Evan and Myles. Evan was the one squeezing me in a big bear hug. "Evan. Can't. Breathe." I say before he suddenly puts me down. 

He grunts softly which I know means 'Sorry Cody.'

"It's ok Evan. You just scared me." I say smiling. 

I straighten out the wrinkles in my dress shirt and smile. "Whoa. What happened to ya?" Myles asks concerned. 

"I fell off my hover board again." I say with a fake laugh. 

They frown and go to say something but the announcer calls me up. "And last but not least. CODY BURNS!"

I go out on stage and take the mic. Looking out at the audience I pretend that I'm only singing for my friends and family. I see my brothers, my sister, Doc Greene, Frankie, Evan, Myles, Mayor Luskey, Huxley, Hayley, Mrs.Neederlander, Uncle Woodrow, the bots and................mom.

The music starts and I start to sing.

"Through early morning fog I see  
visions of the things to be  
the pains that are withheld for me  
I realize and I can see...  
[REFRAIN]:  
that suicide is painless  
it brings on many changes  
and I can take or leave it if I please.  
I try to find a way to make  
all our little joys relate  
without that ever-present hate  
but now I know that it's too late, and...  
[REFRAIN]  
The game of life is hard to play  
I'm gonna lose it anyway  
The losing card I'll someday lay  
so this is all I have to say.  
[REFRAIN]  
The only way to win is cheat  
And lay it down before I'm beat  
and to another give my seat  
for that's the only painless feat.  
[REFRAIN]  
The sword of time will pierce our skins  
It doesn't hurt when it begins  
But as it works its way on in  
The pain grows stronger...watch it grin, but...  
[REFRAIN]  
A brave man once requested me  
to answer questions that are key  
is it to be or not to be  
and I replied 'oh why ask me?'  
[REFRAIN]  
'Cause suicide is painless  
it brings on many changes  
and I can take or leave it if I please.  
...and you can do the same thing if you please."

Everybody cheered for me and I smile to myself. Maybe I finally did something right.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I smile as I'm called back up on stage when they announce that I won. I take the $50 gift card and small trophy and look out at the crowd. My family still isn't here. Oh well. It's not the first time this has happened.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Congratulations Cody! I'm so proud of you for conquering your fears and singing in public." Doc says hugging me. Professor Anna Baranova stood beside him smiling. "You were wonderful Cody. It was like I was at a concert." She says smiling.

"Yeah that was awesome Cody!" Frankie says smiling. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" A voice says behind me. I look back and see Uncle Woodrow. 

"Uncle Woodrow!" I say hugging him tight. 

He chuckles and hugs me back. "You didn't think I was going to miss my nephew's talent show did ya?" He asks with a smile. 

Could this day get any better?

"Cody that was awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"Great performance."

"You rocked!" 

Four new voices say behind my uncle. 

Looking behind him I see the bots' holo matter forms. 

Heatwave looked like a firefighter like Kade but he has shaggy Red hair, looks about 29, just a bit bulkier and has Auburn colored eyes. His clothes were darker than Kade's too while he was a bit more tanned. His clothes were as red as he is in his alt.mode.

Chase is a Asian man with hazel eyes, a bit on the pale side and looks about 32. His clothes were a police uniform, a backpack with a strap that goes across his chest and running shoes. His hair was dark blue and slicked back under his police cap and tied in a ponytail. 

Boulder was almost dressed like Graham but he had more muscle on his arms. A light green hard hat sat on his head with the rescue teams symbol. His hair was short and a dark green. Boulder looked like he was at least 27.

Blades was the youngest out of the group. He looked like he was 18! Blades, like Chase, looked Asian but had green eyes. Not hazel. And his hair was orange. He wore a hoodie that looked like his root mode, blue skinny jeans, combat boots and a visor over his eyes.

"Guys! I didn't know you were here!" I say before getting hugged by Blades.

"Are you kidding?! We wouldn't miss this even if the world were being taking over by rabid rabbits!" He says hugging me tight. 

"Blades! Can't. Breathe." I say laughing.

"Whoops!"

Blades puts me down and smiles at me. "Cody!" A girl voice before I get hugged. "You did amazing!"

Hayley lets me go and smiles at me. "You did so good! I knew you would be able to do it!" She says messing up my hair. 

I laugh and fix it. Mrs.Neederlander walks over holding Mr.Pettipaws smiling. "You looked so handsome up there Cody!" She says smiling. 

I smile until Hayley speaks up. "You so need a haircut." Hayley says showing me my 7 inch ponytail. 

"I know. Graham usually takes me to get my hair cut though." I say with a small smile. 

Everybody goes quiet. Everybody except the bots knows what happened 6 years ago. 

When my mom died. 

No. When she was murdered in front of me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doc Greene drove us to a ice cream parlour when we got to his jeep. I look at all of the flavors of "ice cream" they have and pick the orange and vanilla one. I watch my sire choose "Blue Moon", Heatwave picks "Superman" and Boulder picks "butter pecan".

I take my ice cream and walk back to the table. I smile at the taste. "This is good!" I say smiling. 

Everybody at the table laughs when I start to scarf it down. My head suddenly starts to hurt and I grip it in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I say shaking my head. 

Chase rubs my back soothingly. "Brain freeze!" Frankie says with a giggle. 

I laugh until I feel that my human waste tank is full. "Be right back." I say before rushing to the bathroom. 

Rushing into the bathroom I head to a stall and unzip my pants.

A few seconds later I feel better but my stomach growls still. I hold it in a bit of pain. When ever I get hungry I get a pain in my tanks. I hear the door open when I sink to my knees. "Blades? Are you alright?" I hear Chase say.

"I'm still hungry Sire." I whimper. 

"Open the door." 

I open the stall door and see Sire holding a water bottle. "Stand up. Let's move to the bigger stall." He says helping me to the big stall. 

Once inside we both sit on the floor and he pulls me into his lap. He puts the top of the water bottle into my mouth and I start to drink what comes out. I smile at the taste. It was energon milk. 

"That's it drink up. I managed to get some food out of the cupboard before Heatwave dragged me out." He says kissing my forehead. 

I smile and snuggle into his shoulder. "I love you Blades." He says with a small smile. 

I smile back at him. After I'm done he pulls the water bottle away. "I love you too Sire."

Sire puts the bottle away and gives me some apple slices. I eat them smiling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" **CODY CHARLIE BURNS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!** " Dad yells as I walk into the house. 

"I was out with Doc, Frankie and some other friends." I tell him as I put my trophy down. 

"Why didn't you call bud? It's almost nine at night. You missed dinner." Graham asks with a worried tone. 

I go to say something but Kade beats me to it. "He probably wanted us to get worried sick about him so he can laugh at us." He says with a glare. 

I feel my heart break a bit. They didn't even know. Even after I told them over twenty times. Tears come to my eyes as I feel my body shake. 

"I was at the talent show. It was the last day of school today. I participated and I won. You guys would know if you were there." I say softly. Tears fall down my cheeks as I look down. "I sung a song. I won. Everybody else was there. But not you. Why do you guys hate me so much?" 

I run to my room holding my trophy close to me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
My eyes burn from crying all night. I even cried myself to sleep. A knock on my door barely makes it to my ears. "Cody? Can I talk to you son?" I hear dad's voice ask when the door creeks open.

I don't say anything but he walks in and sits on my bed anyway. "Cody. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've heard you sing. Will you sing it again for us? We feel really bad Cody." He says softly. 

"I want mommy." I say in a broken voice that I barely recognize as my own. 

"I do to Cody. But she's not here anymore. Because of you." He says before he quickly walks out of my room. 

I bury my face in my pillow and scream as I cry again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I look at the clock and frown Cody should be up by now. It's Saturday and we usually watch cartoons together today. Sighing I watch 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. 

I hear the elevator activate and smile thinking it's Cody but frown seeing Dani. "Hey Blades. Do you wanna go for a fly?" She asks me. 

I shake my head. "No. I'm waiting for Cody to watch cartoons with. **_I_** am not going to let him down." I say sourly. 

Dani sighs and sits next to me. 

Where's Cody?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chief's POV

Opening my bedroom door I walk over to my bed and lay down. "What have I done? Why did I say that?" I say to myself.

I went to apologize to Cody but I think I just made it worse. Why did I blame him? He was with his mom. He saw everything. He was traumatized. I even let Kade blame him and hurt him. I also hurt him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
_I watch as my wife's coffin is lowered into the ground. The last person to see her alive was my youngest son Cody, who is standing next to his oldest brother Kade. Cody's only 5 and he saw everything. He didn't come out unscathed from what happened. He had a scrape on his cheek, a broken arm and a black eye which is currently covered with a special eye patch so it won't get infected._

_My little girl cries into my side. Dani's 14 while her two older brother's were 15 (Kade) and 14 1/2 (Graham). They shouldn't be seeing their mother being lowered into the cold damp earth. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CODY! MOM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"** Kade yells. _

_I glance to my left and see Cody had tears in his baby blue eyes while being held up by his dress shirt and Kade growling at him. Kade threw his little brother down and little Cody screamed in pain when he landed on his arm, which was in a sling and soft cast._

_I watched as Mrs.Neederlander, Hailey, Doc Greene, Frankie, Graham and Prescott ran over to Cody but Cody quickly ran away crying holding a picture of his mother._

_After that I didn't see him for three days. And when I did.......I blamed him for everything. I even hit him. He ran to his room crying. I didn't even try comfort him or apologize._  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I hug my wife's pillow and breathe in her scent. I miss her so much. I miss how everything used to be. I miss that when I got back home my wife would greet me with a cup of coffee. Cody would be playing with his siblings. Then we would try to watch a movie if my work doesn't get in the way. 

I must be the worst father ever.

Sighing I get up and walk to the bunker.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Chase. Time for patrol." I say walking up to him. 

Chase gave me a look that made my blood run cold. He nodded and walked to the lift. I activate it and we are taken up by the lift.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"So......h-how was Cody at the talent show?" I ask Chase as we go by the Ice cream parlor. 

"If you wish to know for your self then you must wait for when Doctor Greene brings over a copy of the talent show." He says with some anger laced in his voice.

I sigh but then jump when a man appears next to me. "Would you mind if we stop by the bakery? I need to pick up Cody's creation day cake." The man says holding up a ticket and some money. 

I look at the dashboard monitor and notice that Chases face wasn't there. "Do not worry Chief Burns. I am Chase. I just went to my holo matter form. Also you may want to using the steering wheel." He says pointing out the fact that we are swerving. 

I quickly use the steering wheel and head towards the bakery.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I watch as Chase walks up to Mr.Pfeiffer casually and hands him the piece of paper. "Ah! Cody's birthday cake! You must be his Uncle Chase right?" He asks with a smile. 

"Actually I consider Cody more of my brother." Chase says smiling. 

"So you know a bit about Cody? How's he been? He used to come in and help me every week after school but I haven't seen him in a while." 

"He hasn't......been well for a while. It is basically a battle to get him to eat now a days."

"Poor little guy. The anniversary of his mother's death is coming up soon. He must be getting depressed again."

"Yes. We, as in my son and friends, have found out he has not celebrated his birthday in over 5 years. I believe this year he is turning 11."

"Yeah. I remember when he was 4. He used to come in with his mother and immediately begged for a red velvet cupcake. He loved them. I'd make him a batch to go home with when his mom's shift was done. She used to work here. I loved seeing Cody's smiling face. He was always a happy kid. Well.......until he saw his mother die....."

"Yes. Cody has changed a lot. Sometimes I wish he would open up more."

"Yeah. Oh! Your cake! Just a second!"

Mr.Pfeiffer runs into the back. I walk up to Chase. "Cody hasn't been eating? It's also almost his birthday? Why didn't anyone say anything?" I asked him feeling a bit of guilt and hurt in my heart. 

"Why should we tell you? You are his father. You should've noticed and known." Chase says with a bit of a growl. 

I look away at that. He's right. I should've noticed. I'm a terrible parent. 

Mr.Pfeiffer comes back holding a box with a cake in it with a smile. "One red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting and a edible rose and a microphone on top." He says giving it to Chase. 

Chase goes to pay him but Mr.Pfeiffer shakes his head. "On the house." 

Chase smiles. "Thank you."

We walk back to Chases frame in silence.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I pull into the garage and Chase rushes downstairs to the bunker holding the cake. Boulder and Heatwave pull up but both of them are in holo matter forms too. Boulder was carrying juice and soda while Heatwave was carrying a spikey shaped piñata. 

Turning I see Blades bringing in candy. "Where do I hide this? In my sock drawer?" He yells after Heatwave. 

"What's a sock drawer?" Heatwave calls back. 

"I don't know. It sounded right to say."

Heatwave laughs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I flip over one of the burgers that I was making and watch as Kade and the others set the table. When I say others I ment my family, Frankie, Doc Greene, Hayley, Evan and Myles and the bot's holo forms.

I know. Evan and Myles? They said they wanted to visit Cody so they stayed for dinner. Looking to the side I see Evan and Myles practically drooling over the food. "Are you two ok?" I ask them quirking a brow. 

They nod and walk away as soon as I hear someone walk into the kitchen. I look towards the doorway and see Cody holding a old stuffed toy his mother got him when he was little. The toy was a old baby Stitch toy with a tag sewed into the blanket. 

The tag read; Merry Christmas baby! Love, mommy. (http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41eoMZDusiL._SY400_.jpg that's what the toy looks like)

He got it when he was in the hospital when he got hit by a car. Also......Also my fault. 

"Cody! Why are you in your pajamas already?" Hayley and Myles ask Cody. 

He shrugs and yawns. "My eyes hurt." He mutters before going to the fridge. 

He takes out the jug of strawberry milk and heads to his room. "Nope." Heatwave says picking Cody up around the waist. 

Heatwave puts him down in a seat in between Evan and Myles. Evan hugged Cody with a happy grunt. I hear a tiny laugh from Cody. I smile softly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Cody! Can you come here for a second?" I yell down the hall carrying groceries to the kitchen. 

Cody runs out and I feel my heart break a little. I saw fear in his bright baby blues. "Can you give me a hand? I bring them in and you put them away?" I ask him softly. 

He nods and starts putting the groceries away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Tonight is movie night. Why am I telling you this? Because my oldest son and only daughter are fighting over which movie to watch. 

We're all in the bunker with the bots right now. Cody was in a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor near the tv wearing some pajamas that Hayley bought him. He looked like Stitch. He had a movie and his toy clutched in his arms but he didn't speak up. 

Graham walked over and toke the movie from Cody. "Lilo and stitch." He read aloud. "Huh. Haven't watch this in a while."

Everyone looks at the two of them. "Do you wanna watch this buddy?" Graham asks Cody. 

Cody nods slightly playing with his toy. Blades smiles. "I love that movie! It teaches you about family!"

"Ohana. Ohana means no body gets left behind."

We all look at Cody. The bots smile and finish the saying. "Or forgotten."

Cody smiles up at them and the bots put the movie on using the internet.

Cody pulled Graham into his nest and covers them both in the covers. Graham smiles and hugs his only little brother to him as the movie begins. 

I can't help but feel jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo matter form!Blades, Cody's and Graham's POV

I put up the streamers humming along to the song that's playing. It's called I like it loud by cash cash. I smile nodding to myself. 

Climbing down the ladder. I grab the balloon's and tie them to weights so they wouldn't fly off. I look at the room and chuckle. Everybody who is coming to the party in two days has been helping. 

We're almost done. Just a few more things and everything will be set. Picking up my orange soda I take a swing and gulp it down. I sigh in contentment. I take another gulp but then do a spit take and gasp for air as I see a man in the room.

The tall man laughs merrily. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean ta scare you my boy!" He says smiling. 

_'Who is this guy? I'm getting a bad vibe from him'_ I think to myself. 

"I was hoping you could help me with something. Could you tell me how to get to the park? I was supposed to meet my wife there. I'm new to Griffin rock. My name is Jackson Wright." The man says staring down at me.

As he stared down at me I noticed a scar on the bridge of his nose and on his lip. He looked like he came from a different state. His long coat was heavy for this time of year along with the leather gloves on his hands. His skin, that I could see, was almost as pale as Cody's and one of his eyes were a light blue color while the other was green. 

"Dude! Your tall!" I say pointing up at him. 

He chuckles. "Thank you."

"The park is in the middle of town. Just look for city hall and you'll find it." I tell him smiling. 

He nods in gratitude. "Thank you." He says before walking out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The clouds are rollin' in  
We'll watch them  
The waves are strong  
The boat is gone  
I hope they're swimming

Little boy lost in woods  
Where's the clearing?  
The town is out  
They're calling loud  
But he's not hearing

It's seems to me I'm always miles away  
Looking for my old face

Save me from myself  
I can't relate  
We're mouth to mouth  
And still I suffocate  
There's nothing left  
Inside for me to break  
Save me from myself

The bullet in the yard  
Slowly rusting  
The bottles crack  
The kid's come back  
And I'm just looking

The wine is on the floor  
The candles flicker  
Your eyes fall  
And I'm apalled  
It's all just cinder

That seems to me we're always miles apart  
Trying to find another place to start

Save me from myself  
I can't relate  
We're mouth to mouth  
And still I suffocate  
There's nothing left  
Inside for me to break  
Save me from myself

The sailors never left  
They knew the weather  
When they were found  
They were having drinks together

I found a little boy in the grocery  
Happy ending's all around  
And still they haunt me

Save me from myself  
I can't relate  
We're mouth to mouth  
And still I suffocate  
There's nothing left  
Inside of me to break  
Save me from myself

Save me from myself  
There's nothing left inside me  
There's nothing left....."

Everybody claps and puts money into the hat. I jump down from the bench that I was standing on to sing to the crowd that gathered. 

I pick up my hat and then get out my wallet. I put the money in the wallet smiling. Not bad today. I made 99 dollars. After putting the last five in my wallet I jump when a soft 'plop!' came from my right where my hat was. 

I look in and see a roll of cash. "There ya go kid. That's to buy ya silence." A tall man says from behind the bench. 

I recognize the voice. I recognized the scent of mint gum and chewing tobacco. This is the man. The man that killed my mommy. "Fuck off before I tell my dad." I say growling slightly. 

He chuckles. "It's good to see you again. Can't wait til the annual summer festival. That's when I'm going to kill you. See ya later kiddo." He says walking away. 

I pick up the money out of the hat. Unclipping it I count it. A minute later I'm still counting. "100, 120, 130, 135, 235. Dang. He must really want to keep me quiet." I say before putting it in my over stuffed wallet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Walking into the house I take my shoes and socks off then I open the refrigerator door and grab the strawberry milk. I pour some into a glass and grab some popcorn. I push the button to pop it and I turn to see Kade sitting in one of the chairs at the table. 

I jump making my milk fall to the floor in a puddle of milk and broken glass. We stare at each other for a second before I throw him the bag of popcorn and run to my room. I wince feeling something sharp enter my bare foot.

I slam my door shut and lock it panting. I cough and use my inhaler. Getting up I pull a box out from under my bed I put the money from earlier in it. Sliding it under the bed I lay down on my bed. I feel something wet slide down my foot and onto my wooden floor. 

I hear a hesitate knock on my door. Looking at it I see the door handle jiggle before a jingle of keys reaches my ears. Kade walks in holding a first aid kit with a small frown on his face. "Cody? I'm coming in bud." He says walking in. 

Outside was dark since it was past sunset so the only light is from the hallway so he couldn't see my nearly empty room. I feel Kade's big hand holding up my small foot. "Why did you do that? Why did you runaway from me?" He asks taking out some tools. 

"You scared me."

"Sorry bud." 

I look down at him but don't say anything when he starts taking the glass out. "Cody? What would you want for your birthday?" 

"Cookie."

He chuckles. "I'm serious." 

"I don't know. We haven't celebrated in almost six years." I say hugging my pillow. 

I feel him shudder slightly. "Yeah......sorry buddy." He says softly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I put on my pajamas that make me look like a lion and crawl out of my room on all fours to the kitchen with a movie in my mouth. I hear plates and things moving around and the smell of chicken. Dad must've went to KFC. Sitting down like a cat I wait for someone to notice me. 

Dani looks over at me. "AWWWWWWW!" She says before picking me up. 

I may be almost 11 but I'm still light and small enough to be picked up. "Guys! Look at Cody!" She says holding me to her side. 

Graham looks over and he melts. "Awww. Cody! You look so cute! Hayley buy it for you?" He asks walking over and rubs my head. 

I nod. "The only cat I'm not Allergic to." Graham says smiling. 

I smile when he takes the movie out of my mouth. "The lion king. Heh heh. Shoulda known." Graham says before tucking it under his arm and grabbing two plates of food. 

"Come on buddy. We can watch it in your room." He says smiling.

I smile and wiggle out of Dani's grip. Landing on my feet I grip his shirt as we walk to my room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I sit down on my bed poking at the fried chicken on my plate and watch Graham pop the dvd into the dvd player. "Be right back bud. I'm going to go get some drinks." Graham says quickly rushing out the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hum as I open the fridge and get the 2 litter of orange soda. "Graham? Could we......could we all go and watch with you guys?" Kade asks me. 

I frown. "I-I don't know. Cody's a bit......uh......never mind. He made me promise to not tell. Just go on a head. I'm getting the drinks."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I eat the last bite of my chicken breast. I look over at Cody and see him eating his mashed potatoes fully concentrated on the 2nd movie that we've watched. I see his head start to sag a bit. Frowning I notice he's only eaten half of his potatoes. 

"Cody. Eat up bud. You need to eat." I say softly. 

He looks up at me. "I don't want any more." he whines. 

"Please eat bud. I don't want to take you to the hospital." I tell him with a frown. 

He sighs and eats his chicken leg. 

At least he's finally eating.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Kissing Cody's forehead I tuck him in and smile at his sleeping form. He looks just like he was when he was little when I got to tuck him in. 

I flip on his night light and go down to the bunker.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I smile softly at what I see. Blades was cuddled against Chases chest suckling on a feeding nub while Chase was reading a book and rubbing the back of Blades head. 

Boulder told me some things about their anatomy. 

"Chase. Can you put on the board that Cody ate two chicken legs, 2 cups of mac and cheese and 3 cups of mashed potatoes with gravy. Also he had some soda and two biscuits." I say smiling. 

He nods as Blades switches nubs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Laying down I wait a few seconds and my door opens. Cody walks to the side of my bed and climbs under the blanket with me. He snuggles up to my side with a small yawn. I kiss his forehead again and hold him to my chest. 

"Night night Gram Gram."

"Night night little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody, Hayley, Cody and Chief Burn's POV's

Walking out of Graham's room I walk towards the bathroom and open a cabinet drawer from the sink and pull out a razor. Taking it apart I slip out of my pajamas and start adding new scars to my body. I gasp softly when I add one to my back. Those always hurt. 

A few minutes later I'm bleeding from cuts on my legs, chest and back. I can't cut my arm's or everybody will see. Putting my pajamas on the outside door handle I hop into the shower after taking off my boxers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I quickly rush to my room holding a towel around me and quickly shut the door. Walking to my drawers I grab some clothes and quickly dress. I forgot Hailey, Doc Greene and Frankie was coming to take me to see a movie. Sighing I slip on my bomber jacket and then buckle my belt.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking up to the door to Cody's house I smile when I see Kade. "Morning Kade!" I say smiling. 

"Hayley! What are you doing here?" He asks giving me a hug. 

"Picking up Cody. Doc and Frankie are stuck at the lab. News paper thing again." I say before I see a small figure coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Hayley." Cody says looking up at me. 

I frown. "Cody. Are you ok?" I ask him softly.

He nods. "Yes. Can we go please?" He asks in a strained voice.

Frowning I nod and lead him over to my bike. Giving him a spare helmet I put mine on and jump on. He gets on and hugs me around my stomach.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Biting into my Snickers bar I smile at the happy looking 10-about to be 11-year old eating a caramel apple. "Thanks for the apple Hayley." Cody says smiling. 

I nod and eat the last bite of my candy. I smile and take him over to the ticket counter. "Four tickets to see Paranorman please." I say giving the man some money.

He nods and gives me four tickets. "Sorry we're late! That darned newspaper dispenser was buggy again." Doc Greene says walking towards us from the parking lot.

"No problem. The movie is about to start so let's go get our snacks and head in." I say smiling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sighing I gently close my door and turn on the radio. Unstable by Chaotica comes on from my cd. I sit down at my desk and start to work on a manga that I've been working on. So far I've made 17 volumes. 

I work on my main characters clothes before a knock at my door distracts me. I hide my drawings in my drawer and lock it. Going to the door I look to see my dad. "H-Hey Cody. Do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" He asks me softly. 

I blink before closing the door. Grabbing my old pikachu hoodie I quickly walk out. My dad smiles and he takes me to the old squad car.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I whine softly when dad wipes my mouth. "Sorry Cody but you had some ice cream on your-" Dad says before I get pushed down and into the road. 

I rub my back and look up. My eyes widen when I see it's the same man from the park. " **CODY!** " Dad's scared voice yells. 

I look to my left and gasp seeing a car skidding to a stop.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Running with the paramedics I watch them rush my baby into the OR. Grabbing my hair I scream out in frustration and pain. Crying out I feel hot tears spill down my face. Two strong hands grasp my shoulders and I look up to see Doc Greene. 

"Charlie. Charlie what happened? Where's Cody?" He asks hugging me.

I hug him and cry into his chest.

Cody. My baby. Please don't die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's then Chief Burn's pov

_"Charlie! You can't do this again! It's his birthday!" Mommy yells into the phone._

_I poke at my mac and cheese as mommy yells at daddy. I look at my birthday cake then at the presents on a separate table. I had a big party with all my friends and family.....well....almost all my family. Everybody left a while ago when I broke down crying cause of daddy. "Charlie he's four not ten!" Mommy says with a growl. "Sometimes it's like you don't even want him. You're never there for him Charlie! Doc Greene has been more of father to Cody then you ever have. I hope you and the kids have fun training. Goodbye Charlie Burns."_

_Mommy slams the phone down on the receiver and walked over to me. "Daddy isn't coming back for a while. Why don't you finish your dinner and we'll do what ever you want! Ok?" Mommy asks smiling softly._

_"I hate daddy." I say sniffling._

_Mommy hugs me and rubs my head. "Sometimes I do to baby."_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I look down at my hands and sigh remembering Cody's fourth birthday.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
_I pull into my drive way and frown seeing my wife. She's frowning and glaring at me. Crap._

_My kids get out and run up to their mother. I check the time and it says 9 pm. "Crap. Bedtime. I hate bedtime." I say getting out of my car._

_Walking up to my wife I see that she's been crying. "What happened?!" I ask knowing that she doesn't cry easily._

_"Cody had a severe asthma attack while crying his eyes out because **YOU** weren't at his birthday party!" She yells pushing me. "He was taken away in a ambulance and put on **FUCKING OXYGEN**."_

_She opens the garage door and comes back with her skate board and helmet. "Now I'm going to go see my son. I won't be back until Cody is cleared to come home." She yells at me._  
-  
I walk into the hospital with my kids and after getting my sons room number I run into the room. Cody was on liquids and a oxygen tank. My baby. Why wasn't I there for you?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking beside me I see my sons and daughter looking down in worry. "He'll be alright Dani. Right dad?" Kade asks as Dani sniffles.

I nod smiling softly. "Of course he will." I say before I hear a boys voice yells.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be in recovery any more! I've been in there four five hours." Cody says walking out with a hand over his stomach.

Getting up I watch a nurse walk over and give him a wheelchair. "Thanks nurse Darby." Cody says before wheeling over to us. "Hey dad."

I go to say something before Doc stands up and rubs the top of Cody's head. "Are you ok?" Doc asks.

"Yeah I'm fine papa. Apparently I had a inflamed appendix and gall bladder. I'm also scheduled with a ears, nose and throat doctor." Cody said before he gives me a prescription.

"Dad can you get my meds?" He asks me with a wink.

Ok. I guess that's one less person to tell. "Can we go to the cafeteria? I'm a little hungry." Cody asks before he gets hugged by his siblings and the bots holo matter forms.

My baby is ok. Thank god.


End file.
